the39cluesmessageboardfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Forever Fyre/I need Help :P
I know it's random I'm back; I left because everyone was getting mad and cussing each other out and stuff. I don't plan on coming back until that changes. If you want to talk to me on a Wiki, go to Fyre's Guide to Wiki. And you'll be BANNED for cussing or being rude there. But...I need help. What do I do about the Destiney and Vespers situation? For those of you who don't know, Destiney (My fellow Co-Leader) made a post on the Ekat page that was rude to Vespers. I replied that made her mad, I appologized three different times, and then she yelled at me. A lot. So I offered to quit being Janus Leader because she felt like the 'Side Leader' and I didn't want her to feel that way. She said she wanted me to stay SO SHE'D KNOW WHAT TO DO. So...I've been thinking about joining the Vespers because I'm tired of all the Cahill Stress. So...What do you guys think I should do? I don't want to make an enemy out of Des, so I feel like going to the Vespers would help US, but I don't want the rest of the MB hating me for it. Please HELP. (And if anyone curses/is rude in a comment, I won't even comment back to anyone. I'm tired of it.) Note to Destiney Okay, this is what I'm thinking of sending to Des. Tell me if it sounds too Harsh!!! Hey, Des, Okay, I know this might not seem like a big deal to you, but I've been really thinking about this over the past few days. Since you feel like I'm trying to take charge/be better than you or whatever, I'm gonna talk to you exactly like I would to one of my close friends. No beating around the bush, no yelling at you, just flat-out what I'm trying to say. We have two scenarios here and how they would play out: Scenario 1) I quit being Janus Leader, I promised my Vesper Buddies a long time ago that if I were ever not on the Janus Council, I'd join them, so I'd join the Vespers. Probably only for a term or so, but I made a promise that I intend to keep. You would get to be Janus Leader all by yourself. I could still help you with everyting you need help with, you wouldn't be the 'Side Leader', and you could do whatever you like without having me get angry at you. I'd probably have some newbies that hate my guts, but I really don't care. Scenario 2) We both stay Janus Leader. When something else bigger than this happens that we take different sides on, we yell and yell at each other. Knowing our council, they'd take different sides, too. We'd eventually have a bigger problem than the Tomas or Lucian Rebellion; a flat-out Janus Civil War. When next election rolls around, if we're even able to cooperate long enough to get that done, no one will vote for either of us in anything because of what happened while we were leaders together. But, there is also a third option. I'm not sure how much you'll like it, but here it goes, anyways... Scenario 3) I try to change a bit. You just listed 11 issues you have with me. I'll try to make those better. But I can't be the only one to change; you can't over-react over every little thing like it's the end of the world. I can respond to messages you make that are insulting to my friends, and you shouldn't get so worked up when I do so. You also can't expect to just jump in to being Leader and instantly know how to do everything. I didn't know everything when I became one of the Leaders. I learned under Gabe for a while before posting a meeting or any Janus Official stuff. So, yes, I am going to tend to try to show you how to do stuff. You're gonna have to be okay with that. I can't be the only one to change for the other one, here. I hate basically telling you to 'Grow up' since I'm older than you and that's rude of me to say, but you're in a position of leadership, and you can't go throwing fits like a little kid when the going gets tough. So, Des, I'm giving you a simple question. No dodging it and talking about Basketball or anything else; Which Scenario do YOU want to happen? 1. You get to be leader all by yourself 2. We both stay leaders, but problems will emerge quickly 3. We both stay leadersm I adapt to your 11 things, and you adapt to my...I think I listed 4 things...4 things. ~Ashley Category:Blog posts